


Making The Team

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Crossdressing, F/M, Football | Soccer, coach/rookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants better than Red Room Athletics, and better is SHIELD, she will do anything to be on a better team. She just wasn't prepared for how enthusiastically she would want the anything they could throw at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Train Hard. Stay Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534372) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> This fic is 100% inspired by coachpervman on tumblr and the 'rookie training program' tag (warning: very very NSFW!)  
> I took the Rookie Verse and ran with it, adding Natasha. Hope you all enjoy!

Natasha had so many names that at this point even her roommate was losing count. Not that she ever talked to the girl. They shared a room because Red Room Athletics demanded that every person sleep on campus and there just wasn’t enough room everyone to have their own space. Officially, Natasha was Natalia Romanova on the team roster for the women’s soccer team, but anyone who knew her personally, which was virtually no one, knew she Americanized to Natasha Romanoff. And there was the stint where she went by Natalie Rushman, but that was for modeling and she hadn’t done that in a while. Paying to get through school meant doing anything required, so she modeled for a while to make ends meet from her soccer scholarship and she was now the proud owner of a backup plan in International Security and she had the ability to speak a truly ridiculous amount of languages.  

But the professional team that she ended up one was a joke.  Red Room Athletics had a great gymnastics team, and a truly spectacular hockey team, but both the men’s and women’s soccer teams were complete fucking jokes. They hadn’t won a game in two years, despite Natasha having the skills to rival some of the best.  Women’s soccer had always been a joke for her anyway. Women didn’t play hard, they played dirty, and Natasha was into hard… okay maybe occasionally dirty, but mostly hard.

Which brings us to Natasha standing in her bathroom, with a pair of scissors and taking deep breaths while she stared into the mirror. She could do this. It was just hair, and she could do this. She figured if she told herself that enough times it might actually be true and she could stem off the panic that was coursing through her veins at the thought of cutting off her fiery red hair that was currently down to the middle of her back in gorgeous waves, to just long enough to thread her fingers through. She was going to pass for a man if it killed her, because there were open spots on SHIELD’s men’s team and she wanted to play for them. They were the best of the best, and god damn it, so was she. She deserved to be on the best team.

When the first chunk of hair hit the sink basin she cried. She was big enough to admit to it too. By the time the last chunk hit her tears had dried and she realized even with the shorter hair she had some work to do. She was feminine, something that her teammates never let her forget. What kind of soccer player looks like she belongs on a ballet stage?

Natasha checked her watch, try outs were in two hours. Cutting her hair had been more of an event than she had anticipated. It was going to take her an hour to get to the field where they were having the local tryouts and she still had to make herself look, sound, and act like a man’s man. Pulling on a sports bra, she mentally cringed at the next part of this. She knew there were better ways to flatten her well-endowed chest, but Ace bandages were what she had on hand, so she went to work wrapping over top of the sports bra that thankfully flattened her out a bit to start with. By the time she was done and had pulled on a pair of lose soccer shorts and an even looser men’s cut shirt, she looked in the mirror and decided she might just be able to pull this off. The whole bus ride to the field she practiced being manly, which was a bit harder than she expected. Most of her manly experience was with quick lays that she had no interest in, which meant laying there like a starfish and hoping that they might manage to hit her clit once or twice.

Making the walk from the bus station to the field, she talked to herself the whole time, working on swinging her voice down low enough to pass for a guys and insuring that she could behave properly. But with all her preparation she managed to goof up and forget one very important aspect of all of this.

“Name?”

Natasha froze, looking at the sandy blond boy sitting behind the registration table. His shirt declared him a second year rookie and he was looking at her expectantly because really, this was not a hard question.

“Yo, dude, do you have any functioning brain cells? What’s your name so I can sign you in and give you a number?” The boy said, looking at her like she might not have all her marbles, which in all fairness might be a fair assessment, she did just wrap ace bandages around her breasts and chop her hair off to play for a men’s soccer team.

Natasha coughed, buying herself precious seconds to come up with a name. “Nathan Romanov. But call me Nat.” Her voice was still a bit higher than it should have been but the guy just shrugged and filled out the paperwork and handed her a number set to pin to her shirt on the front and back. She almost snorted upon realizing she had been assigned number 69, it was almost perfect in the awful cosmic joke way.

“Well go get running, Nat. Coach has high expectations of his rookies.” The guy said before turning his attention back to the line of guys waiting for their number to try out too.

It was warm and Natasha was sweating bullets by the time the stopped try outs. She had pulled off everything that Coach Coulson asked, and she was confident that he was going to offer her a full position on the team, not some rookie bullshit. And she wanted nothing more than to strip out of the shirt and now soaked ace bandages and just sit on the grass in the shorts and sports bra, but that wasn’t an option.

Coulson stood in the bleachers with a clip board while all 200 some of them sat panting on the field, downing bottles of water that the current team rookies were tossing their way. “Alright. Thank you for coming out and trying out for our team. As you know we are highly competitive and there is no way we can take all 267 of you. If I call your number you need to stick around for additional tryouts.”

Natasha sat eagerly, she needed to hear 69. She didn’t know what she was going to do if her number wasn’t called. And for once something went right for Natasha. Her number was called and when Coach was done calling numbers there were 10 of them left sitting on the field.

“The next part of try outs are one on one interviews with me and explaining our Rookie Program, because while you are all exceptional, we find that players who go through the Rookie Training Program are the best players we have ever had. We will go numerically, and if we fill our slot before we get to you, you will go on a short list for next season. So let’s get this started!” Coulson said before hopping down the stairs and Natasha licked her lips watching his ass as he turned into the small office building. That was an ass she could dig her nails into.

Natasha sat on the field for a while, dreading that the three people before her would take her spot. Rookie again wasn’t ideal but damn it, being a rookie for the best was better than being a main player for the worst.

Finally, Coulson poked his head out and called her number and she was walking into the small makeshift office.

“You’re impressive, Miss Romanoff.” Coulson said sitting down behind the desk, daring Natasha to argue that she wasn’t herself. “If you wanted to pull this off, may I suggest dying the flaming red hair and maybe choosing a name that isn’t the first masculine version of your own name you can think of. And maybe not assuming I am as dense as Red Room’s coaches. I know everyone worth knowing in our sport, both men and women, and you Miss Romanoff, are worth knowing.”

Natasha sat frozen across from the man. This was it, she was done. She was going to be stuck in the Red Room for the rest of her career.

“Miss Romanoff, stop panicking. What you did is very suspect of your moral judgment which is why I am offering you a Rookie position instead of a full position on the team, because make no mistake you are just as good as any of my full time male players. But you have to agree to the Rookie Training Program first.”

Natasha nodded stiffly.

“Why don’t you unbind your breasts? You have to be uncomfortable with them bound.” Coulson suggested.

Natasha nodded and after quick consideration pulled her top off and quickly went to unwrapping the tight ace bandages, taking the first truly deep breath she had since she wrapped them that morning. It was a relief, so much so that sitting there in her sports bra and shorts didn’t even register as odd.

“Better?” Coulson asked before grabbing a packet of papers to hand to her.

Natasha nodded, taking the paperwork from him.

“So, as you can see, our rookie program is extensive. A major part of it is learning that the teams needs come first.” Coulson started, smirking.

Natasha nodded understanding. Red Room Athletics had a similar policy where Rookies were essentially full team member’s bitches, doing their laundry, cleaning their room and items in it, making them meals, and so on. So naturally Natasha assumed SHIELD’s would be similar.

Natasha flipped through the Rookie Training Program packet, skimming the content before looking up at Coulson and blinking. “I’m sorry, your rookie’s are the team’s sex slaves?”

Coulson smirked. “Not quite that extreme, Miss Romanoff. I assure you everyone consents to the behavior that occurs, and if a rookie feels threated at any time they are free to leave the situation and let me know so that I may handle it. However, I’m sure you noticed that masturbation is strictly forbidden by the rookies, the only way you would orgasm is from team use. The team comes first here, and this is the most effective way we have found of training our rookies. Tell me, Miss Romanoff, how do you feel about anal sex?”

“What?” Natasha squeaked. Natasha never squeaked, despite her appearance before that morning, she did her best to be an Alpha Female, and squeaking was not part of that, but that question earned the squeak.

“Anal sex. How do you feel about it? Because, the way I see it, if I make the male rookies get fucked in their jock pussy, allowing them to cum only from that, you shouldn’t be any different. Your pussy would be completely off limits unless a teammate wants to stick his fingers in there, or maybe eat you, but I feel like that would be a very rare occasion, as mostly the rookies live to serve and that is where you will derive your pleasure from. So, Miss Romanoff, again, how do you feel about anal sex?” Coulson said, and he looked positively devilish, his eye brow raised questioningly, his demeanor making it all too clear that he found the whole situation positively amusing.

Natasha blinked before giving in and answering the question. “I suppose I don’t really know, Coach. I’ve never had it. But I’ll try anything once.”

“Oh my. See that just won’t do. You need to be enthusiastic before you sign on. The only thing that will be getting you off for the next two to four years is someone’s dick in your ass. You better love it. Get up.”

Natasha blinked. “Coach?”

“Get up.” He repeated, and once she did, he smirked. “Now lean forward, your forearms on this desk, feet spread.”

Natasha wasn’t stupid and saw where this was going, but she was curious now and Coulson wasn’t bad to look at. In fact, now that she was looking, he was pretty attractive, for a guy a few years older. All lean muscle, sparkling blue eyes, hell, he even made the receding hairline attractive. Yea, she could totally imagine herself getting it on with him.

“You know what’s about to happen?” Coulson asked, because as much as the Rookie Training Program appeared to be at the will of the team, he was a big believer in consent is sexy.

“Yes, Coach.” Natasha answered, looking up at him and licking her lips. “You’re going to take my anal virginity.”

Coulson barely held onto the moan that was bubbling up at that. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever heard in his life, at least coming from her lips. He quickly slid open the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, because while he was sure Natasha was clean, she hadn’t had the mandatory team battery of tests yet and he was not about to risk infection. Setting both of the items on the desk in easy reach from the other side, he got up and pulled off his t-shirt before sliding out of the shorts, and he heard Natasha gasp upon realizing he had been free balling and he was truly impressive on the size scale. Nothing ridiculous mind you, but enough to be remarkable.

“C-coach?” Natasha asked, as he disappeared behind her, but before she could form a more complete question at his quick removal of her shorts and underwear, Coulson was tracing one finger down the crack of her ass, teasingly. “O-Oh!” She keened.

“And I have barely begun.” Coulson said laying over her back and breathing into her ear. “I bet your drenched already, Rookie.”

“So wet, Coach.” Natasha responded and found herself being honest. She was surprisingly wet already, and he had barely begun.

Coulson reached around her and grabbed the bottle of lube, flipping the cap and pulling her left ass cheek to the side so that he could drip lube into the crack of her ass with more ease. Her muscle tone in her ass was astounding and as a result access to her hole was a bit more difficult.

Natasha squeaked at the cold jelly like lube dripped down her ass crack before Coulson added extra lube to his own finger and put the bottle down, adding the skin warmed lube to the mix of air cooled lube while he massaged his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. Natasha found herself pushing her ass back towards him, only to find herself squeaking in surprise when he smacked her ass, lightly but enough to startle her.

“Hold position, Rookie.” Coulson ordered, and Natasha sank all her concentration into not moving from the position she was in. Coulson went back to rubbing at the muscle, getting the first ring of muscle well lubed, before tentatively attempting to push his finger in, unsurprised to find a bit more resistance than he was comfortable with. “Natasha, you have to relax and trust me.”

Natasha nodded stiffly.

“I’m serious. Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” Coulson reaffirmed, continuing the massage at the muscle for a while before he felt her actually relax enough that he felt comfortable sliding just the tip of his finger into her warm hole. “How’s that feel?”

“Weird.” Natasha answered, her head turned to the side, resting on her arms, where he could see her face scrunched up in confusion.

“Good weird, bad weird?” Coulson asked, just barely thrusting the finger in and out of her.

“Neither. I think I need more.” Natasha said, her breathing starting to edge into being labored.

“Your wish is my command.” Coulson said with a smirk before sinking his whole finger into her, wiggling it a bit before she started moaning lowly. “How do you feel about another?”

“Yes!” Natasha responded, whimpering when his finger withdrew.

“Hold on, greedy Rookie.” Coulson admonished her, quickly adding more lube and sliding two fingers into her now slightly puffy hole. Sliding in until he ran out of finger, he felt his cock dripping, listening to her small moans as she got into the feelings. Finally he started scissoring his fingers, opening her up more and pulling more dirty and delicious moans from her.

They continued with that pace until Coulson had two fingers from each hand in her, stretching her open to take his cock. Finally satisfied with her prep, he pulled his fingers out.

“Don’t leave me hanging!” Natasha whined, panting and wanting.

“I’m not into punishing myself.” Coulson assured her before grabbing the condom wrapper and sliding the condom over his cock before adding extra lube, because hurting her was not anywhere in his agenda and you can never have enough lube when opening someone up for the first time. Lining his cock up with her ass was a trial in self-control, but not nearly the trial of holding himself back from just going balls deep once the head of his almost purple cock, was being squeezed by her ass.

“More!” Natasha howled, demanding he speed up the proceedings.

“Such a greedy, Rookie.” Coulson teasingly admonished before slowly pushing in until he was flush against her, thinking of the owner of SHIELD in a pink tutu doing ballet with his eye patch in all to keep his orgasm at bay, because fuck if Natasha didn’t feel amazing, slick warmth wrapped around his cock, flexing at the intrusion.

“Move, god please move!” Natasha begged, reaching out to grip the other side of the desk.

“You sure?”

“Do I sound like I’m not fucking sure? Move your fucking dick! NOW!” Natasha snarled. The feeling of being so completely full was wonderful but if he didn’t start moving and hitting that spot he just glanced over when he pushed in, she was going to lose her fucking mind.

“Pushy, Rookie.” Coulson teased, but grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out, setting a steady but not punishing pace. It didn’t take them long to both be panting and moaning with each movement, and it took less time than Coulson would like to admit before he was plastered on her back, hissing that he was cumming in her ear.

“Oh god!” Natasha managed to cry out before cumming a few moments after him, the extra warmth and filling of the condom was enough to send her over the edge, and make her crave to feel it without the condom there.

When Coulson finally pushed off her and pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it, Natasha’s eyes were still fluttering with the after effects of a particularly good orgasm.

“What’s your ruling, Miss Romanoff?” Coulson asked, pulling his shorts on but leaving the shirt for the time being.

Natasha fell back into the chair, her shorts and panties still around her ankles, feeling the lube in her ass dripping onto the plastic chair. “Give me a fucking pen. Condoms are optional right?”

“Normally they are not a thing, but I don’t want to chance it until we get your bloodwork in.” Coulson said, grabbing a pen and pushing the Rookie contract over to her. “You’ll spend a week training with me before practice resumes for the team. The other rookies will be around for that, and a few of the team members might pop in and out. At the end of that week we’ll get you fitted with a plug so that your jock pussy will be available at all times.”

Natasha nodded, signing the contract, only half paying attention. Because she needed a new sexual kink like she needed a bullet in the head, but this, Coulson had made her an addict with one hit.

“Welcome to the team, Miss Romanoff.” Coulson said with a grin once she set the pen down and leaned back in the chair.


End file.
